Harry Potter - In The Darkest of Shadows
by THEM0DERAT0R
Summary: What would happen if Harry was neglected by everyone for his younger twin brother, the BWL. With no one to take care for the Potter heir, the house elves take it upon themselves to raise him! Follow along as this ambitious-green eyed wizard learns to secrets to house elf magic! Pairing: Undecided, Slytherin Harry!,Powerful as a House Elf Harry!
1. A Mistake Not So Easily Forgiven

**A/N Hey guys, The Moderator here! I'm Still Alive! This time here with another story! This time we shall be exploring the Harry Potter World! I know this is a relatively common fan-fiction, but this is my spin on the forgotten twin story. I noticed that most of these stories were made in 2004-2009, so let us return to this epic genre! My story should have a very unique twist in which Harry is primarily raised by the house elves.**

 **Now onto the story….**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any other franchises that I might bring while writing this story. This disclaimer applies for the entire story. Start to Finish.**

 **Summary:** _What would happen if Harry was neglected by everyone for his younger twin brother, the BWL. With no one to take care for the Potter heir, the house elves take it upon themselves to raise him! At age 6 Harry runs away with the help of his elf-ly friends! Follow along as this ambitious-green eyed wizard takes the wizarding world by storm! Pairing: Undecided, Slytherin Harry!, Powerful Harry!_

* * *

 _ **In the Darkest of Shadows**_

 **A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Mistake Not So Easily Forgiven**_

* * *

The wind rustled across the small village that was Godric's Hallow. Soft sounds of laughter and cheering as kids went about from door to door trick or treating. Yet there was one house that every kid and chaperoning adult seemed to pass, they acted as if it wasn't even there. No one would be stopping by at this house tonight to say "Trick or Treat". For this house was under the Fidelius Charm. One casted by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald.

Only two souls were currently in this humble abode that was the current Potter residence. Those two being the twin sons of James C. Potter and Lily J. Potter-nee Evans. Their names... Harry James Potter and Adam Richard Potter. In normal circumstances, these one year old twins would probably have a babysitter watching them while their parents where away; however, these were not normal circumstances. Due the Potters going into hiding, to escape Voldemort, they couldn't trust anyone new to watch over their sons. Surely they could've had a friend watch over their son's right? Well it just so happened to be that nearly all their trust worthy friends were part of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. The same Order of the Phoenix in which the Potter parents were currently attending a very important meeting. One about the lack of response from the Potter's secret keeper and his mysterious disappearances.

Back at the Potter's residence in Godric's Hallow, a cloaked man opened the front gate with a creak. Briskly the man walked toward the front door of the house, nearly breaking into a running with joy at the thought that the Potters were no longer hidden. Years of searching have finally brought him the location of the Potters and finally on this very night Lord Voldemort had decided to personally ensure the prophecy he heard would never come to fruition.

Casting a quick Alohomora, the front door opened. The Dark Lord sneered as he ascended up the staircase, thinking of the foolishness of protecting a door with a simple locking charm. Finally he came to his destination, the nursery in which the two Potter brats were being held. No longer would he have to delay his plans for world domination he thought. His pace getting faster as he approached the door. Walking into the room he laid his eyes on the two sleeping children.

Both of the children had unruly black hair known to be a distinguished trait of the Potters. One of the twins closer to the door woke up at the sound of the Dark Lord approaching up the stairs. Bright Green-Emerald eyes that stared up at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Green emerald eyes that glowed with a subtle power that seemed to unnerve the Dark Lord.

Humming to himself the Dark Lord murmured "At least one of you brats have the audacity to face your deaths. You should feel honored that Lord Voldemort himself came to deliver your deaths."

In a flash the Dark Lord had his wand out pointing at the green eyed twin. And then he spoke the incantation for the killing curse. "AVADA-KEDAVRA!" A green pulse of light erupted at the end of the Voldemorts wand and sailed toward a wide-eyed one year old. Rebounding off his forehead leaving a lightning shaped scar and back at Voldemort. Voldemort's look of triumph quickly contorted in shock and anger before he was quickly struck down by his own curse. The green-eyed child promptly fell asleep to the magical exhaustion from the giant bout of accidental magic he had just casted.

Around the house, the wards instantly collapsed to the aftershock of the rebounded killing curse. Protection Wards, Structure and Stability Wards used to keep the house together all came crashing down slowly tearing the house down with it. A piece of falling debris that was entwined in the magical wards hit the other twin promptly waking him up letting brown eyes open to cry away the pain that came from a recently made scar on his forehead in the shape of a upside down V. The shape of the scar that the entire Wizarding World would come to be known as the symbol of The-Boy-Who-Lived, Adam Richard Potter.

LINEBREAK

As soon as the wards around the Potter residence drop did James Charlus Potter knew something was wrong. He immediately brought this to everyone at the Order of the Phoenix's attention. Immediately Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore rushed out of the Longbottoms home (Current Order of the Phoenix headquarters) and apparated to Godric's Hollow. Being that those 5 at the meeting were the only ones that knew the location of the Potter residence when it was under the Fidelius. Shrieks of panic sounded as the 5 arrived at the nearly destroyed home of the Potter residence.

"Lily! We have to get up stairs to Harry and Adam!" Came the frantic voice of James Potter.

"I know James, help me move some of this debrief from the roof so we can clear a path to the children!"

Soon the debris was cleared and the adults made a sprint for the nursery in which Harry and Adam were located. James quickly snatched up a crying Adam from his crib trying to calm him down. Meanwhile Lily picked up a softy sleeping Harry, waking him up in the process with dreary eyes. Dumbledore then came into the room to deliver the news of the Dark Lord's demise.

"Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. It appears that Voldemort has finally met his demise at the hands of one of your twins!" expressed a pleased Dumbledore.

"B-but h-how?!" came the shocked voice of everyone else.

Dumbledore then proceeded to study both the children closely. Remembering the prophecy he thought back to the line " _Born as the seventh month dies..."._ He asked the others around them about who was born last as he knew that they were born the night of July 31st. They responded that Adam was the second born. Dumbledore was ignorant to the fact that they had been born in a muggle hospital via C-section (on request of Lily) and that the time of birth was determined by whenever the nurse had the time to look at a muggle clock. For when in all actuality, Adam was born August 1st at 12:01 AM.

Nonetheless, already assuming that Adam was the BWL, analyzed Adam's upside down V scar first. He discovered that Adam's magic somehow formed protection enchantments(wards) that rebounded Voldemort's Killing Curse. Never realizing that the debris entangled with the house wards were the cause of Adam's scar and the traces of protection magic. Though to be sure he also did a quick half-hearted check of Harry's Lightning Bolt shaped scar and sensed no magic, dark or protective at all. If he only studied Harry's scar as deeply as he studied Adam's he would have realized that a dark magic lay deep in slumber due to pain the Dark Lord was facing not having a body. From that night forward, since being proclaimed by Dumbledore, everyone knew Adam Richard Potter as savior of the wizarding world. Never knowing until too late how big of a mistake he made that night.

LINEBREAK

Ever since the destruction of Godric's Hallow, the Potters moved back to Potter Manor. Though moving to a bigger house was not all that changed. From that fateful Halloween onward, the Potters forgot the fact they had an older son. It happened slowly at first. Starting with spending more time with Adam rather than Harry, from there it only got worse. That Christmas, lots of people far and wide attended the Yule Ball that the Potters were holding to celebrate a Voldemort-Free Christmas in Adam's honor. 1 and a half year old Harry was downcast when the Potters left Harry in a side room all Christmas with a house elf in charge of Harry. That house elf's name was Hopsy.

By the time that the twin's 2nd birthday went around Hopsy realized that Master James and Mistress Lily had completely forgotten about Little Master Harry. From that day Hopsy took it upon herself to raise Master Harry.

"Mistress Lily and Master James have forgotten about Little Master Harry. Mistress Lily told Hopsy to take care of Little Master Harry. Mistress Lily never said to give Harry back. Hopsy will raise Little Master Harry as mines own!" Were the thoughts of a distraught house elf as she stared at 2 year old Harry reading a book about magical creatures.

She was internally thinking about how she was going to raise the green-eyed boy when she was interrupted by said boy.

"Hop-sy, why does ma-ma and pa-pa not wove me?" sighed a very sad Harry as he finished the book he was reading.

"Little Master Harry sir!..." she was about to defend Master and Mistress Potter when she realized that she had nothing to say that they did love Harry. "...I don't know Master Harry sirs... " mumbled Hosley.

"Will Hop-sy twake care of me?" Harry desperately asked his favorite house elf. Staring intently at her with startling green eyes filled with the sorrow of knowing that his parents would never care for him.

"Hopsy will always be there for Little Master Harrys sirs." squeaked Hopsy as she was engulfed with a hug from a two year old Harry Potter.

And from that night Hopsy knew that she would do everything she could to raise Little Master Harry. She would have to teach him, care for him and see him become successful in the wizarding world. Best part was, Harry made it sound like he was giving and order. That meant she could all her powers as long as she deemed them beneficial to taking care of Harry.

As she tucked Harry in for the night, she realized she wouldn't be able to teach him wizard's magic. House Elves weren't allowed wands by the Ministry, but she soon as that thought popped up it disappeared. She thought of an even better solution.

She would teach Little Master Harry house elf magic.

 **A/N And that's a wrap for this chapter folks!**

 **Question for you all:**

 **Would you rather have shorter chapters (600-1500) words with more frequent updates or longer chapters (2000-3000) words but less frequent updates. Leave me a review or PM your answer.**

 **Second Question:**

 **I have noticed that Percy Jackson Writers are really good at making very clear at whose point of view the story is currently from. Stating Percy POV and what not. Unlike Harry Potter writers who sometimes either do a full out 3rd person type of style or fail to label when the POV changes.**

 **So my question for you is…: Do you want me to keep the POV indicators like I do in PJO stories.**

 **FOR MY PERCY JACKSON FANS:**

 **Now I probably have a lot to answer for now. I have been quite for a few months due to robotics and I'm recovering now from all the backtracked school work. Though do not fear, I'm all caught up now. I only have to worry about an AP test this week. I will still be updating the Guardian Professor and relatively soon, the fifth chapter is almost done.**

 **Note: The Spartans of Olympus is being put on Hiatus for now. I shall try to resume it during the Summer when I have more free time. I'm just not having the inspiration currently to continue that story.**

 **FOR THIS STORY:**

 **So I recently have been in a Harry Potter phase, reading a lot of HP fan fiction, that is why I thought about writing this story. Reading a ton of stories I realized that a lot were really similar so I hope to make things extremely different and fresh in the way Harry will learn magic and how his adventures play out. If you have any question on how this story is going to progress feel free to leave a review and I'll do my best to respond.**

 **The Moderator Signing Out.**


	2. Unforgettable Memories

**A/N Welcome back to another installment of the In the Darkest of Shadows series! I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. One review said they would like the pov changes so I'll add those for everyone's benefit. If you don't want them, leave a comment. This chapter is basically going to be Harry's childhood through the years up until he is 5.**

 **I really don't have much else to say so let's get on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any other franchises that I might bring while writing this story. Like the one in this chapter (Star Wars)**

 **KEY:**

 _ **Italicized - Means Parseltongue or flashback.**_

 **Bold - Authors Note or Different Language.**

 _ **Previously:**_ _And from that night Hopsy knew that she would do everything she could to raise Little Master Harry. She would have to teach him, care for him and see him become successful in the wizarding world. Best part was, Harry made it sound like he was giving and order. That meant she could all her powers as long as she deemed them beneficial to taking care of Harry._

 _As she tucked Harry in for the night, she realized she wouldn't be able to teach him wizard's magic. House Elves weren't allowed wands by the Ministry, but she soon as that thought popped up it disappeared. She thought of an even better solution._

 _She would teach Little Master Harry house elf magic._

* * *

 _ **In the Darkest of Shadows**_

 **A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

 _ **Chapter 2: Unforgettable Memories**_

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

It did not take long for Hopsy to realize how bright of a child Harry Potter was. He was always reading different books absorbing knowledge like a sponge. Hopsy knew that all this reading came from lack of attention from his parents. Having nothing to do, all Harry did was read and read. All this reading lead to three year old that could speak as well as a nine year old.

Harry loved reading, it was one of his only solaces besides Hopsy from the neglect he faced from his parents. The emerald-eyed wizard would spend days pouring over books about magic. Common spells and charms, Advanced spells and defensive magic, Wandless magic, Wordless magic, Muggle Textbooks, Language books and other numerous tombs were devoured by the Potter Heir. He knew he would not have access to a wand unlike his younger brother until he sought out one himself or till he turned eleven. The young wizard studied the theory behind Wandless Magic, knowing that this might be the only way to get his parents attention.

So, Harry practiced and practiced until he managed a simple levitation charm that was wandless and on command. No small feat for a child his age. Whenever Harry practiced he practiced in his bed room. His bedroom was small and barren compared to the other rooms of Potter Manor. Cream colored walls, a twin sized bed shoved off into a corner, a desk at which to work at, bookcases filled with tomes and spellbooks, and a window that looked out over the Potter Grounds below. His room embodied cleanliness, being organized down to the micrometer. Books on the shelves lined alphabetically, not a single speck of dust on the carpet, his closet neatly organized and his bed neatly made.

Then came the day when Harry thought he could try and gain his parent's attention. The Potter family was in the living room, Adam was playing with his numerous toys, while his parents, Sirius and Remus were cooing over him. Then all of a sudden Adam threw one of his toys, a stuffed Padfoot plushy, across the room to where Harry was sitting, reading a tome about metamorphmagi. Primarily remembering the time Hopsy cut his hair and it instantly grew back... Harry saw this as an opportunity to get his parents attention. With nothing more than a stare he levitated the plush toy back over to Adam. Constantly maintaining eye contact with the object. Adam squealed with delight as the plush toy soared right back at him. Harry himself was looking prideful at his accomplishment before the words of James Potter brought his world crashing down.

"That was amazing Adam! Look at that Lily! Adam's first bout of accidental magic!" gasped James in surprise.

"Already three and doing accidental magic! Our little-saviour! Looks like we can begin your training soon! Now I think this is a cause of celebration. You know what means Adam?" coed Lily over the BWL.

"ICE-CREAM!" squealed the Boy-Who-Needs-Hyphens-In-His-Name. As he was scooped up by a laughing Sirius as they quickly flooed away forgetting about a wide-eyed green-eyed wizard sitting in the corner.

Said green eyed wizard's face instantly contorted in anger, resentment and jealousy at the treatment his brother got over him. Before he broke down crying at his miss fortune. However, his show of magic was not unseen by Hopsy. Apparating right in front of him she consoled him quietly acting like how mother should to their upset child.

"It's ok Little Master Harry, Hopsy is here for you. Always." Hugging a sobbing Harry.

Harry, remembered something that his mother said about training. While sobbing and choking on his words whispered "Will Hopsy teach Harry magic?"

"Hopsy would most honored sir! Hopsy will even teach Master Harry House Elf Magic!" exclaimed an excited House Elf.

And then Harry slowly smiled realizing all the things he could do with House Elf magic and hugged Hopsy even tighter whispering thank you over and over again.

LINEBREAK

Not long after, Harry Potter found himself being instructed by Hopsy about the workings of House Elf Magic. The lecture went something like this:

 **A/N (Assume Hopsy is talking Elf like here. It is kinda hard to write long paragraphs otherwise…)**

"House Elf Magic is very similar to wandless magic yet also completely different on so many levels. House Elf magic is not well understood by Wizards because they simply didn't care. House Elves have abilities with their magic that some wizards can only dream of! Apparating through wards, wizards being unable to break House Elf spells, and spells underheard of to wizardkind to name a few." instructed Hopsy.

"So how does House Elf Magic work then Hopsy?" kindly asked Harry

"Wizards use wands to amplify their magic and direct it. House Elves use sheer will and determination alone to cast their magic. That is why the some the most determined wizards can cast wandlessly. This is where the similarities end Master Harry. From casting magic through a wand for so long, the wizard becomes accustomed to willing a spell to work rather than willing the intent to work and using a physical movement to signal when your want your magic to accomplish the task." lectured Hopsy.

"So is that why you always snap whenever you apparate or levitate something Hopsy?" questioned a fascinated Harry.

"Intend Master Harry sir! Master Harry catches on quickly! Hopsy most pleased! Remember, this is different from the time Master Harry Sirs cast wandless levitation charm. Focus willing the magic to do the action, not the magic to do the spell." exclaimed the bubbling house elf.

"Our will to serve our masters gives us the drive to use our abilities to please our masters. Master Harry needs to really want and focus to use House Elf Magic. Hopsy wants Little Master Levitate that book." Hopsy said pointing to a book on the floor about Herbology.

"Ok Hopsy I'll try." replied Harry, determined to levitate that book. Harry closed his eyes, picturing the book flying up and going into his hands. Thinking in his head that this is what he wanted above all else, to levitate the book. Immediately part of his head contradicted his will and thought back "Is that so? I thought you wanted to be love and cared by your parents." Harry forced his mind to work even harder about the task at hand. Pushing out all other thoughts from head to clear except for the one about lifting that book. Finally after what seemed hours his bright Emerald Eyes snapped opened glowing with a new found power and snapped his fingers. The book jumped into the air almost mechanically and then hovered over to where Harry was sitting before it collapsed into his open arms.

Not long after casting his first House Elf Magic charm, Harry passed out due to magical exhaustion. When he woke up the next day, he gasped in surprise as the memories of yesterday flooded his mind. He instantly wanted to try it again. This time, with his light switch. He closed his eyes and focused intently on wanting the light switch to flip up, before snapping his fingers. Opening his eyes he saw the lights in his room on and smiled widely, the first smile in a long time.

Oh yes, he thought….. This could be fun….

LINEBREAK

After two weeks of just practicing simple house elf magic such as moving things around, manipulating existing items(transfigurations) and charming objects, did Hopsy deem Harry strong enough to continue. From there Hopsy taught him how to conjure simple objects. These simple objects started out small such as needles, silverware, and rubber balls. Objects that were made of a single material and had relatively simple geometry to picture. Eventually they worked their way up to rocks (multiple materials and more geometry), chairs, dishes, plates and harder metals to conjure such as Steel, Bronze and Brass (since they are alloys).

Of course House Elf Magic was not the only thing Harry practiced. He knew that he should probably hide his rare elf magic talents, so he also practiced normal wandless magic willing the spell to work rather than the intent and purpose. Then there was the day he discovered being a metamorphmagus.

 _Flashback…._

" _Little Master Harry sirs, I just don't get it sometimes. Your hair is so unruly. Maybe, if you were a girl we wouldn't have this problem." declared an irritated Hopsy trying to flatten out Harry's hair. To despite her efforts, his hair was unruly as ever if not more so. Harry on the other hand was trying to picture himself as a girl with long black hair. His thinking was interrupted when Hopsy gave a shriek._

" _Master Harry! Your hair!" yelped Hopsy in surprise._

" _What is it Hopsy?" a suddenly scared Harry mumbled._

" _Take a look Little Master Sirs!" squeaked Hopsy, holding up a mirror for the now 3 and a half year old boy to see. Except in the mirror wasn't a 3 and a half year old boy. It was a 3 and a year old girl! One with stunningly bright emerald green eyes and curly raven black hair. Harry also yelped in surprise at his predicament before instantly wanting himself to be a boy again. Gasping when he saw his features slowly morph back into the Harry Potter that he remembered. Then he cheered in happiness as he figured out what it meant!_

" _Hopsy! I'm a bloody Metamorphmagus!" exclaimed a super cheerful Harry._

 _End Flashback_

So currently Harry was practicing his metamorphmagus abilities, changing his hair color, eye color, skin color and some other body parts changed rapidly like slot machine being pulled until he stopped settling on one appearance. A girl stared back him from the mirror. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue-ish green eyes. Harry stared at her for a while, thinking that he recognized the girl. He quickly brushed it off before rapidly changing his features again.

LINEBREAK Time: June 2, 1983….. Only true fans of a certain movie will know the significance of that date and if you live in Britain… it was May 25 in America.

Harry decided to go out into muggle London to explore the great world around him. He had mastered his metamorphmagus abilities some time ago when he morphed himself into a random 14 year old boy. Now he was currently masquerading as that 14 year old boy on the streets of London, while Hopsy remained under one of her powerful invisibility charms. They were walking down the road until he saw a muggle cinema theatre. He remembered his mother talking about them once when he was sneaking around the manor to get to the library. Of course this peaked his curiosity and he asked Hopsy if they could go see a movie.

"Hospy can we go please see a movie. Please, Please Please!" he whisper yelled to his invisible house elf.

Hospy didn't know what the cinemas were but she really wanted to see her little Harry be happy once, so she instantly caved in and let the green-eye-wizard go. What little about the cinemas she knew did pop up in her mind.

"Yes we can Little Master Harry. Just remember that you have to been quite during the movie. I thinks… sir." Hopsy replied.

Harry mock glared at her and whispered "Yes Mother….. And I told you just call me Harry!" earning a yelp of surprise from the house elf. But she didn't deny that she did not like that title. In all actuality, she had been yearning for Harry to say that forever.

"Come along Harry dears… You don't want to be late to a showing." said Hopsy as she started pushing Harry along.

They entered the cinemas and Harry made his way to a ticket queue. Apparently a lot of people were there that day to see a certain movie. So Harry thought 'Why Not" and ordered two tickets for the movie that was apparently going to premiere that day. Earlier Hopsy went to Gringotts to exchange Galleons for Pounds.

Hopsy hid herself under a quick House Elf glamour charm to appear as Harry's Muggle Mother. They sat down in their designated seats in the cinema and waited for the movie to begin. The cinema played a few ads and then the movie studio logos started appearing. Once that was done, the movie appeared on screen. It started out as 10 blue words that faded into existence on screen.

A long time ago in a galaxy far,

far away….

And as soon as the words faded on screen they faded off. Following this there was fanfare as music started to play and words boldly displayed to all: STAR WARS, which retreated into the distance as new set of words crawled up from below which read "Episode VI". It was nothing like Harry had ever seen before. The lightsabers, the Force, the Star Destroyers, Millennium Falcon, X-Wings, the Death Star II, Endor and many more all en-grained into his brain as he watched the story progress and progress. The epic space battles, lightsaber duels and Darth Vader all left an impression on him by the time he left the cinema that day humming the Star Wars theme. As they were exiting he heard two muggles stating "Three whole movies and now it's all over. Hopefully they will make more." His eyes widened in realization as he discovered that was the last movie in a trilogy. Quickly, he dragged Hopsy out of the cinema raving about how awesome it was, Hopsy could only agree with Harry's awestruck mind. Harry brought her to a muggle tape renting store and rented the first two movies before he went to another store, a muggle appliance store, and bought a VCR player. Together they side-along apparated home. By the end of that very night you could safely say that Harry James Potter was a big Star Wars fan.

LINEBREAK

A four year old Harry Potter was now wandering around Diagon Alley looking for new books and supplies to start potion making. Of course his first stop was Gringotts. This was Harry's first time at Gringotts so when he read the poem he chuckled at the cleverness of the Goblins.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harry strolled into Gringotts in his 14 year old form, he walked right up to teller and spoke in fluent Gobbledegook. " **Greetings Master Goblin. May the blood of your enemy's flow and your invests profit."** It would have been an understatement of the century if you said the Goblin was barely shocked. He literally fell out of his chair and nearly every other goblin stopped what they were doing and stared at the 4 year old- appearing as a 14 year old wizard. The goblin immediately recovered, before another goblin ran into the room and whispered into his ear. The goblin looked up and told him " **If you would not mind sir. Lord Ragnarok of the Goblin Nation would like to speak with you."**

The young wizard raised an eyebrow at this but nodded nonetheless and followed the goblin that lead him to the Ruler of the Goblin Nation's Chamber. The doors were guarded by two goblin warriors wearing some of the most beautiful armor that Harry has ever seen. The enchanted doors opened to reveal a grand chamber full of tapestries depicting famous goblin battles, suits of armor and a grand desk at which Lord Ragnarok was currently behind.

" **Greetings Lord Ragnarok, May the blood of your enemy's flow and your invests profit."** Harry calmly greeted the goblin ruler while also doing a goblin customary bow. A bow that had the right hand fist over your chest while bowing. Which garnered some shock and respect from the goblins standing guard. Normally, Wizards and Witches extend their hands for an arm shake in greeting. Goblins see this a sign that you want your hand chopped off…

Ruler Ragnarok, looked over the boy posing as a teen. He knew that the Potter heir was a 4 year old, not a teen. Yet it does not explain why this teen that definitely registers as the Potter heir on the wards is not a 4 year old.

" **Mister Potter, I'm surprised that one at you humble age of 4 has learned to speak fluent gobbledegook let alone speak clear proper english. Nor does it explain how you are appearing as a teen Mister Potter."** Stated the goblin ruler.

" **To explain my appearance is rather simple Lord Ragnarok. I am a metamorphmagus. I believe my grandmother… Dorea Potter-nee Black comes from a line of known metamorphmagi."** Replied Harry quickly reverting back to his real 4 year old form before returning to teen appearance.

" **As to explain my knowledge of your customs and language are due to my curiosity and fascination of magical beings, such as yourselves, the mighty goblin nation."** Adding more to his explanation.

" **Curious Mr. Potter, very curious. But that is of little curiosity compared to my curiousness about why our house elf wards triggered when you arrived. They are the thing that first got my attention. Can you explain that Mr. Potter or the fact you are well spoken for a 4 year old?"** The stern yet curious goblin asked.

Harry just gasped in surprise about them knowing his most kept secret, but he quickly recovered and recomposed himself. " **Lord Ragnarok, my intentions are pure, I pose no danger to you, your goblins or treasures. I assure you and I might mention I'm quite impressed that at least you goblins can ward against such loopholes. The reason your House Elf wards went off is because I know House Elf magic. I use it as my primary source of magic, rather than the wizard way. But if you wish to hear my tale of how this all this came to be, then I shall tell you."**

The goblin ruler nodded quickly eager to learn the tale of the green-eyed wizard in front of him. And that is what Harry did. He told him his tale of his short 4 year life.

LINEBREAK

After the tale was done the Goblin Lord was seething, for some reason the kindness that this little boy has shown had made the Goblin Lord want to help take care of this child. When he calmed done he asked " **Thank you Mr. Potter, Is there anything we can do for you?"**

This show of kindness from the goblin clearly shocked Harry as it shown of his face. " **Thank you Lord Ragnarok you are too kind. I came here today to start my own account, but I hope not infringe upon your hospitality or would it be too bold to ask if the Goblins here at Gringotts would be willing to teach me. I wish to learn how the goblins are so good at warding or banking or anything really!"**

Lord Ragnarok gave a feral grin before speaking to another goblin. " **Please start up a new maximum security vault in the name of Harry James Potter, Friend of the Goblin Nation. Not to mention to charge the Potter-Family Vault with a max-security vault starting fee. Put it under the their annual Gringotts fee…"** instructed the goblin to one of his tellers.

" **Mr. Potter, we would love to teach such an astute mind such as yours. We will look into possible tutors in the coming weeks. Though there are few things we need to discuss about your vault. Obviously, you are going to need a starting deposit. Then we need to discuss how to manage your account. If you don't mind, I would personally like to manage it."** Calmly stated the goblin watching Harry's reaction.

Harry was in complete shock at the turn of events before he smiled deviously. " **That would be wonderful, My-Lord Ragnarok. As for my starting deposit, I believe this wonderful stack of gold bars would be convenient."** Replied Harry snapping his fingers to summon 25, 24-karat fine gold bars (200g) straight from the American Fort Knox.

" **I believe that is equivalent to roughly 8462.58 galleons according to my calculations."** Said a smirking Harry. The goblins all watched in surprise as the gold just materialized into existence. But the their surprise grew at the accurate prediction of the young boy's wealth. Ragnarok picked up a gold bar cautiously examining the gold, and nodded confirming that they are genuine. He then asked the question that all the other goblins were wondering.

" **Mr. Potter, where did you acquire these fine gold bars?"** asked the goblin ruler.

 **A/N:** (Pun not intended. 999.9 gold is considered "Fine Gold")

" **You'll find that the American Dollar has recently changed in worth."** Cryptically replied the 4 year old wizard. Causing all the goblins in vicinity to chuckle at the abilities of the young Potter.

" **As for account management, I wish that you do whatever you think will bring the highest amount of return back. I feel that you goblins know what's best in terms of how to deal with money. Though, I would like invest in certain muggle companies…."** Stated Harry.

The goblins looked up in surprise and eagerly nodded. Harry listed off the few muggle companies he wanted stock in before graciously parting good bye to the goblins and exited the bank. Following this, he traveled from to the bank to Knockturn Alley to buy a few advanced _darker_ books that the Potter Library did not have.

* * *

 **A/N And that's a wrap for chapter 2 folks! My longest chapter yet at something like** _ **4.5 thousand words(including A/N notes)**_ **! Next chapter we will discover whether or not Harry runs off to a new family. Or perhaps join the Dark Lord. Haven't decided. These were some of my ideas:**

 **- _Harry runs off to find a new family and meets a 32 year old lady named Sarah Nimbus. Last of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Nimbus. Sarah's family was killed in the war since they remained neutral and they did not want to supply Voldemort with brooms. Sarah becomes Harry's mother figure and Harry changes his appearance and name to match being her son. Harry becomes a broom maker and ends up inventing a few famous brooms._**

 _ **-Harry runs off and meets the "Wright" family. Known producers of golden snitches and other quidditch balls. Basically the same thing with Sarah except he becomes a snitch maker.**_

 _ **-Well he can obviously join the Dark Lord. But I personally feel that wouldn't go with his house elf magic.**_

 _ **-Harrison Ollivander. Harry gets adopted by Ollivander and becomes a wand maker! Only problem with this is… he uses house elf magic…**_

 _ **-Harry stays at the Potters (keeps his last name) and receives lots of training and teaching from the goblins. Primarily Flitwick would be a could be a good character for that route.**_

 **Note: Harry will still end up in Slytherin regardless of upbringing. His prodigy skills in house elf magic will still be there regardless. Of course I could probably mix a few of these together and I probably will.**

 **So ya give me some feedback on what you would like or any cool ideas that are unique and haven't been used/seen before. I might start a poll.**

 **Now onto some things I would like to explain from this chapter.**

 **- _The first one being, the house elf magic. From what I read on the house elf page of the Harry Potter Wiki, it said that House Elves do this on sheer will and intent alone to cast their magic. So I connected it with the fanatic loyalty that house elves have to their masters to do their tasks. They take extreme measures to please their masters, which I see as the super strong will to cast their magic._**

 _ **-Star Wars. Now let me explain this one… From many Harry Potter fics I've read, it always seemed as if Occlumency is never really brought into much depth. Generally it goes along the lines like this. "I pushed back a mental probe from Snape checking to mak sure my Occlumency shields were strong." And nothing further and instantly forgotten about. You may be asking how Occlumency is related to Star Wars. Well I see Occlumency and more specifically the mind as giant playground or for the proper term mindscape. Here the wizard could literally build defenses like towers, armies, castles, traps, puzzles to protect their memories/minds. All this playing by the rules of the defender and attackers creativity. So I plan to take occlumency battles to a new level/depth. Harry being a fan of Star Wars allows me literally put the Death Star in the Potter Universe as a legilimency/occlumency weapon. I hoped I spent enough words explaining my thought process for this topic.**_

 _ **-Harry summoning gold is not the same as Harry conjuring it. I'm still not sure if I want Harry to be able to do that yet. Since wizards can't do it and house elf magic is different leaves me in a weird spot.**_

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed and i** **f you have any question on how this story is going to progress feel free to leave a review and I'll do my best to respond.**

 **The Moderator Signing Out.**


	3. Among the Shadows

**A/N Welcome back to "In the Darkest of Shadows"! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I've read your suggestions and ideas. Some of you bring up some very valid points. I hope to address those few concerns in this chapter.**

 **I believe one of them went along the lines of this** " _ **Harry is too intelligent for his age, he is to mature of his age."**_ **Which by all means is an extremely fair statement. So I have come up with an explanation for that at the very beginning of this chapter. I hope the author of that comment appreciates what I did there.**

 **On other news… I'm going to Universal and Disney World this summer. One of the primary reasons I'm writing this story is because I'm going to be seeing "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter" universal studios theme park in Florida.**

 **By the time I post this I will be done with my trip.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any other franchises that I might bring while writing this story.**

 **KEY:**

 _ **§Italicized§ - Parseltongue**_

 _ **Italicized - Spells or Flashback**_

 **Bold - Authors Note or Different Language.**

 **Previously:** " _ **As for account management, I wish that you do whatever you think will bring the highest amount of return back. I feel that you goblins know what's best in terms of how to deal with money. Though, I would like invest in certain muggle companies…."**_ _Stated Harry._

 _The goblins looked up in surprise and eagerly nodded. Harry listed off the few muggle companies he wanted stock in before graciously parting good bye to the goblins and exited the bank. Following this, he traveled from to the bank to Knockturn Alley to buy a few advanced darker books that the Potter Library did not have._

* * *

 _ **In the Darkest of Shadows**_

 **A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

 _ **Chapter 3: Among the Shadows**_

* * *

 **3rd POV:**

It was not long after his fifth birthday that Harry discovered the true perks of being a metamorphmagus. Sure, Harry could change his age, gender, height, facial features, hair color and so on; however, he realized that there is something much more advantageous. That the changing of one's age also drastically changed one's cognitive abilities. Making this one of the reasons why the Potter heir enjoyed taking the form of a teen rather than his true 5 year old body. Similar to other metamorphmagi, this allowed him to keep his 14 year old brain in the body of a 5 year old. Just like changing only his hair allowed Harry to grasp the some of the more theoretical parts of magic while still being able to perform them in a 5 year old body.

Over the past year Harry kept training under Hopsy to learn House Elf Magic. Simple conjuring, levitating, summoning, cleaning and other basic household necessities until he finally came upon the time for more advanced house elf tricks. And this where Harry found himself in his bedroom being instructed by the house elf he considered his mother.

"Ok Master Harry's sir! Hopsy believes little master is ready to begin learning the more advanced house elf magic's!" squeaked Hopsy as she began her lesson.

"Up until now Little Master has been using his own magic to perform house elf style magic. This sirs is good for small necessities such as levitation, summoning and others but is not powerful enough for some of the bigger feats sirs. That is why house elfs draw upon the magic of the family household to do their bidding. Over many years, many magics is done by the masters that allow the household to form its own sustaining magic. Making this the reason why House Elves are found in old, wealthy ancestral homes master." Informed Hopsy.

"So that is why Hogwarts can support so many house elves… they draw upon the ambient magic from Hogwarts itself and allows them to perform their tasks and great feats of magic." Mused Harry to himself.

"Correct Master Harry's sirs! Drawing magical power from a magical structure is the main source of house elf magic besides our wills and determination. First masters must know that distance to the magical place must be taking account. The farther ones away from a magical structure, the slower and less magics the user is able to pull from it." Lectured Hopsy.

"Can a House Elf draw upon multiple sources Hopsy?" asked Harry.

"Why yes Sirs! We do so all the time when traveling. One must be able to draw upon multiple sources to cast magics!" Exclaimed Hopsy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At this Harry pondered the possibilities of being able to draw upon Hogwart's energy and the amount it could possibly have….

"Now today Little Master must focus on drawing upon the Potter ambient magics to perform spells. Little Master may find the rush of energy exhilarating. Hopsy must go finds calming draught. Practice!" Squeaked Hopsy before popping of to go find that calming draught.

"Well that was a interesting tip." Remarked Harry to himself as he began to practice.

Harry eventually performed a simple levitation charm using the Potter household magic after a few hours. The book he was practicing on shot up into the air, up through the ceiling and onto the third floor of Potter Manor. The Potter heir audibly gulped before letting his hands drop done to his sides, causing the book to crash through the floors on the way done miraculously intact. At this point Hopsy came in with a calming draught to calm down the roaring river of magic that was being channeled by Harry's body. Hopsy looked up at the ceiling and snapped her fingers to fix the damage.

"Well done Master Harry's sirs! You did excellent for your first tries! With the calming draught the flow of Potter magics should be less powerful so you can gradually adapt to full household magic as the potion wears off. Now practice! If Master Harry's sirs breaks anythings, Master Harrys must fix. Hopsy needs to prepare dinner."Commanded Hopsy.

Harry just sighed as he began focusing once more to get used to strong flow of drawing magic from the house. As he began to picture drawing from the manor he heard Hopsy once more. "Don't forget Master Harry's sirs has lessons with goblins tomorrow!" A small smile broke out on his face before he returned his attention to the task before him.

 **LINEBREAK** \- _The Next Day_

The next day Harry Potter showed up a Gringotts for his first set of lessons. He was jitterish with joy at the prospects of learning some of the goblin's secrets and honoured that they would allow him to. Harry entered the main hall and was quickly ushered by a waiting goblin into another hallway that led to Ragnarok's throne room. The goblin that ushered him, Garnott, told him to wait outside until Ragnarok was done with his current meeting.

After about 25 minutes the grand doors opened a few goblins were ushered out. His name was called out and he entered at the door guards beckoning.

" **Hello Lord Ragnarok, it is an honour to see you again."** Bowed the Potter Heir to the goblin lord.

" **Ah, Heir Potter it is likewise an honour to speak again to one that is willing to learn our language. I take it that you are here to begin your training. We will begin with you telling us of the skills you already know, so we don't waste any time. As time is money."**

" **Of course mi-lord. From the wizarding sides of things, I have read the theory up till second year and have practiced most 1st and a few 2nd year spells wandlessly. Most of the magic I have practiced is House Elf Magic, common household spells and I have begun drawing magic from buildings rather than from myself. I have not done House Elf Apparition or house elf enchanting** (Like how Dobby enchanted the Kings-Cross Barrier, the bludger…) **."**

" **Impressive for one your age. Let me introduce you to your instructor, my cousin, he has sworn a Wizard's Oath and Goblin's oath to maintain your secrets. Let me introduce you to…. Professor Flitwick."**

Harry whipped his head around wide-eyed to view the vertically challenged Professor. Likewise Flitwick stared at the Potter Twin shocked at the knowledge that there was one. The staring continued for a few minutes before Ragnarok coughed. Breaking us out of our staring contest.

"Ah… hi Professor Flitwick, a pleasure to meet you." Cautiously welcomed the Potter heir.

"Pleasure's all mine Mr. Potter. As you probably know, I'm the Charms Master at Hogwarts; however, that is probably not the only thing that I will be teaching you. I'm sure my cousin has made a most elegant, highly structured and multi-layered plan for your training. Maybe we should let him describe it." Replied Flitwick, extremely curious at the fact that there was a Potter twin.

"Why yes of course oh cousin dearest. Young Mr. Potter here shall be learning quite a bit from us goblins. Yet there is a small problem. Some of the items I wished be taught to Mr. Potter here are goblin trade secrets. Things wizards can't normally learn in any textbook. It is not the matter of trust that bothers me, but the knowledge that unwelcomed wizards may attempt to read his mind. So therefore the first thing we shall be teaching Mr. Potter is _Occlumency_." Informed Ragnarok

"What is _Occlumency_?" Questioned Harry.

" _Occlumency_ is the act of magically closing one's mind against _Legilimency_. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a _Legilimens_ from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an _Occlumens_. A _Legilimens_ is someone who practices the art of _Legilimency_. The art of reading and manipulating another's mind." Answered Flitwick.

"Wait so people can read my mind!" Yelled Harry, afraid of people knowing of his special abilities.

"Oh yes, but with practice…. We shall be able to protect you from anyone that wishes to gaze into your mind and steal your secrets and by extension…. Our secrets." Ragnarok replied trying to calm down the frightened green-eyed wizard.

"Griphook please fetch me the _Occlumency_ book that we give to all of Gringotts's employees. Also fetch the book that teaches some of the more advanced Goblin Etiquette practices that we hand out to our human employees." Commanded Ragnarok.

"Mr. Potter, to learn any of Gringotts's valuable secrets you must know Occlumency. Until you have mastered the art to a degree that we find acceptable, you won't learn anything the goblin's deem secret; however, Professor Flitwick will still be instructing you on the basics of wizard's magic that you will learn in Hogwarts. On another note, I wished for you to learn more about our ways. Learning the language and the basics of our ways from a wizard's book is one thing. But learning it from a goblin published book is another." Continued Ragnarok

"Of course Lord Ragnarok, I gladly accept your terms." Replied a grateful Harry.

Gathering the books that Ragnok held out for him to take. They said goodbye and parted ways for the day. Harry was all too excited to start learning the art of _Occlumency._

 **LINEBREAK**

Harry decided immediately that he would sit down and start to learn _Occlumency_ when he arrived home. So he sat down at his desk and immediately summoned the book to his side. The title read " _ **The Most Hidden Arte: A Guide to The Advanced Mind Magics**_ " by Gerald FoeHaven published in 1736. Grinning at the long title, he opened to the next page and read the introduction.

" _The Mind Magics are those that are most difficult to master, but they bare great rewards for those who do. Most that attempt the Mind Artes often give up in frustration do the length of time it takes to master. What they don't realize however is that there are some maybe unoticable rewards along the way. These early rewards consists of improved memory retention, remembering past memories more easier, and basic protection against prying eyes…_

 _Most people are unaware however, that the two sides of the coin that is mind magics, Occlumency and Legilimency. Defensive and Offensive. Do not happen separately. The battle is not one sided. The Legilimens attacks another person by establishing a connection between the two. A pathway is established between the two minds that can be traversed by the offender and the defender. This pathway is a battleground as the two contenders battle it out in a matter of wills, imagination and cleverness to defeat their opponent's defenses and gain access to their minds. The defender could very well defeat the offender and proceed to attack the offender's mind in return to gain access to their mind._

 _The Mind itself is a world of its own. Very much a mindscape. One that can be manipulated anyway the owner of the mind wishes for the only limit is the imagination. The owner of one's mind can organize their memories in anyway they wish; likewise, put up barriers, obstacles, creatures, defenses in their mindscape to protect them. Like I said earlier the only limit to the protection of one's mind is determination, imagination and willpower." - The Introduction._

Harry did a cheshire grin that he always seen the goblins do and leaned back into his chair thinking. His mind racing with all the possible ideas his mind can think of. The book said it would take a while, but he had 6 years.

And he did all this while humming the Imperial March…

 **LINEBREAK**

Date: 19 October 1986 _(A/N This the format that the British use for dates.)_

"Mr. Weasley what is the second principle of _Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration_?" Questioned Professor McGonagall.

"That would be money Professor." Came the curt reply of Bill Weasley.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Issued McGonagall.

Meanwhile up in the rafters of the classroom and disillusioned 6 year old Harry Potter snickered to himself quietly. Remembering to a conversation he had with Ragnarok about how the wizarding world's currency was made.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Harry was currently being led by Ragnarok throughout the currency forging process used by Gringotts. He was shown all the steps including a trip to the Goblin Mines were precious metals and jewels were dug up to be crafted, refined or stored elsewhere. A cart ride later led them to Gold Parting Floor. The next step in the process. It was explained to Harry that Gold and Silver were commonly mined from the same ores and needed to be separated. Through various muggle and magical means the gold was separated._

 _Afterward it was then moved to the forgeries were it was determined what the gold would be used for. Smelting it into bars, armor plating, jewelry or currency were all examples provided to Harry. But currently they were focusing on the currency bit. Though he was promised that he would learn more about how the goblins forged after he learned Occlumency._

 _Harry was currently only viewing the process for the galleons so he thought the process for sickles and knuts were similar._

" _Sir, if wizards can't summon or duplicate gold, but it is possible with silver and bronze... then how come people haven't tried conjuring or duplicating knuts and sickles?" Curiously asked Harry._

" _There is reason for that. We goblins know that gold can't be summoned, duplicate or transfigured in anyway to our knowledge without the use of alchemy. So our founding members made all the coins such as bronze knuts, silver sickles and of course the golden galleons out of gold. The gold was then casted and their color charmed to represent the correct currency. Afterward the coins are heavily charmed/warded in batches so they can maintain their appearance for centuries and not susceptible to revealing charms. And no one has thought any different!" Replied Ragnarok with a feral grin._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Immediately after Flint answered the question the hour was up and the class dismissed. After seeing that everyone left for lunch including the professor, he canceled the powerful house elf disillusionment charm he placed on himself along with the powerful yet little well known House-Elf-Notice-Me-Not Charm that he used as a failsafe incase people saw his movement.

Hopsy taught Harry the House-Elf-Notice-Me-Not Charm after Harry questioned her about walking through the crowded street of Diagon Alley and no one knowing they were there. She explained that was the reason why House Elves are never seen doing their work, stating that it was the mark of a good house elf and making it the reason why the elves try so hard to perfect it. Of course Harry being trained by the goblins to recognize potential in investments instantly recognized the value of such a skill and pleaded to Hopsy so he could learn it.

After the charm was lifted he called for Hopsy to appear and they discreetly side-along apparated through the wards and back to Potter Manor. He could not apparate like a house elf yet. Hopsy said he still had a few years to go before he was adept enough. So he relied on Hopsy to the bring him through warded places.

Thinking about the lesson he overheard/witnessed he remembered when he was doing a lesson with Professor Flitwick over some Transfiguration and he exclaimed it would be easier to teach him if Mrs. McGonagall was doing it. Apparently there were some hard things for the short professor to describe. So he went to Hogwarts to sneak into her class. Due to his extensive use of House Elf Magic's the wards thought he was a House Elf youngling.

Picking up a newspaper, he sneered at the headline.

" **Adam Potter to start training with Grindelwald Defeater Albus Dumbledore!"**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

" _Early this morning it has been confirmed that Adam Potter Saviour of the Wizarding World from You-Know-Who will be trained starting from this year in magic by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore our very own Headmaster at Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of ICW. After many months of debate at the Wizengamot, the notion was passed to allow Adam Potter to begin learning magic his age. The reasoning: To control the power that defeated Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Potter family was interviewed about how they feel about their son…."_

And the article trailed with an interview with the oh so perfect Potter family. Harry just glared at the paper before tossing it away.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap folks! I'm super duper sorry for the long delay. First I had exams to deal with and then my family went on a trip so I didn't get to finish this chapter when summer break started.**

 **Like I said in the Author's Note above I just got back from Florida and the Universal and Disney theme parks. For those that haven't checked out the new Disney's Avatar World or Universal's (relatively new) Diagon Alley… well then you're missing out on the epicness and immersiveness that they provide.**

 **Onto other news the day after I post this I will be leaving to get on a plane to travel across the world to attend my grandpa's funeral. He passed away just a few days ago in a car crash. So I will be gone for a week.**

* * *

 **On another note I have been thinking about pairings. I had two major contenders in mind. Under each person would be how they meet Harry, and a few other things.**

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

Would be sorted into Slytherin. (Her upbringing would be cannonish) Reasons:

Always treated as a baby by her family so she would be highly ambitious to prove them wrong.

She has sneaked out at night to practice quidditch on her brothers brooms in cannon. More ambition, cunning(ish).

In this story she would be disillusioned from the fantasy that is the Boy-Who-Lives, meets Harry(who is trained by goblins to be very slytherin-ish) and becomes friends.

The weasleys visit the Potter's and Adam and Ron kick Ginny out when they were playing together and runs off the library and finds Harry there.

 ** _Daphne Greengrass_**

Meets Harry while he is at Gringotts or some import goblin related meeting.

 _ **Perhaps Luna?**_

 _Would this pairing work with all the house elf stuff?_

 **And then… I'm thinking about whether or not they learn house elf magic or have their own specialty.**

* * *

 **Also can I abbreviate "House Elf Magic" to "HEM" and you would all understand? Or can someone suggest a better acronym?**

 **I also wanted to let all know that I see the goblins as a very Slytherin-like species. Constanly making Iron-clad contracts, getting the best deals and tricking wizards and al that. So that is why Harry being goblin trained would be very Slytherinish.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave a Review, for I love hearing your guy's ideas!**

 **The Moderator Signing Out.**


End file.
